The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines, such as an improved diffuser section.
Gas turbine systems generally include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air from an air intake, and subsequently directs the compressed air to the combustor. The combustor combusts a mixture of compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases directed to the turbine to produce work, such as to drive an electrical generator.
Traditional diffuser sections of the turbine are subject to high stresses due to the configuration of the diffuser section and high temperatures associated with the exhaust gases. Accordingly, traditional diffuser sections experience high stresses, thereby increasing the wear on the diffuser section.